Hell Hotline
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: CROSSOVER!Jigoku Shoujo.don't have to know that anime to understand the fanfic. If you access the “Hell Hotline”,Hell Boy will appear and send the person you have a grudge against to hell.Will he finally escape his horrible fate? DaichiXJun!shounen ai!


**Hi every one!**

**I'm Pili-Chan! and this is my first Yugi Oh GX fanfic yay me!:D**

**So!**

**I don't own the Yugi Oh GX characters Or the Jigoku Soujo characters and Hell Hotline...**

**BUT! I DO own this fic!**

**By the way, you don't have to know Jigpku Shoujo to understand the fanfic.**

**And why DaichiXjun? 'cuz I LOVE it!!!**

**Hopw ypu like it!**

_

* * *

If you access the "Hell Hotline" at midnight, and type the name of someone you have a grudge against there, Hell Boy will appear. He will give you a straw doll with a red string around its neck. If you pull the string, Hell Boy will send the person you have a grudge against to hell…_

"Did you hear about 'Hell Hotline'?"

"If I heard about 'Hell hotline'? Of course I did! Who didn't?"

"Do you think that the rumors are true? Do you think its real?"

"I don't know…"

"I heard that a friend of a girl that knows one of the obelisk girl's cousin used it!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"And…?"

"Well… I heard that it worked… but I don't really believe that girl…she lies a lot"

Manjoume Jun looked at the two girls, he know about the 'Hell Hotline', more then anyone else, more then he ever wanted to…

"Found you" a voice said, then two strong arms wrapped around him,

Jun smiled "Ah ha" he leaned his head backwards, resting it on the shoulder of his visitor,

"What are you doing out here love? It's cold out here" the male asked, kissing the boy's neck lightly,

"Nothing…" Jun said,

"Nothing?" the other boy said with a smile,

Jun nodded,

"Well, you can do 'nothing' in my room" the boy said with a smile,

"You know Daichi? I like the way you think" Jun said,

Misawa Daichi smiled, and led the boy to his room.

As the two were lying in bed, Jun was lying with his head on Daichi's chest, looking at the ceiling, his voice suddenly interfering the silence "Did you hear about 'Hell Hotline'?"

His lover looked at him from the book he was reading, his hand stopped stroking the boy's hair "'Hell Hotline'?"

Jun nodded "They say that if you access the "Hell Hotline" at midnight, and type the name of someone you have a grudge against there, Hell Boy will appear, and then he'll give you a straw doll with a red string around its neck. If you pull the string, Hell Boy will send the person you have a grudge against to hell" Jun explained,

Daichi laughed "Hell Boy? Love, there's no such thing as 'Hell Boy' or 'Hell Hotline', those are just rumors, and you know the obelisk girls…"

"Yes but…"

"But?"

"Well…I was wondering…what do you think of it? I mean, what do you think about someone that acts like Hell Boy, sending people to hell?"

"There's not such as hell Jun…"

"I'm talking hypothetically Daichi…"

The genius sighed "Well… I think it's wrong to kill someone… or send him to hell in this case"

"But…what if he had a reason? What if…let's say… he had to do it because…because he wanted to protect someone?" Jun objected,

"Killing is still killing love"

He felt his heart shattering at his lover's words "Oh…"

Daichi set up and hugged the boy "Relax…it's not like your Hell Boy…he's not even real" he kissed the boy's forehead,

"Mhhm…" he hugged Daichi back "Not him…" he said, wishing it was true.

**_HellHotline HellHotline HellHotline HellHotline _**

Jun's eyes opened quickly, as a familiar feeling washed his body. He got up, looking with a small smile at his sleeping lover, and went through the door, but instead of the academy, he was in a garden, a small, ancient house was standing next to a small lake, surrounded by lycoris flowers,

"Young master" three voices said, he looked at the source of the voices, his eyes meeting an old man, a lady and a young male,

"Wanyuudou, Hone Onna, Ichimoku Ren…" he said, "Let's go"

The three nodded, and turned into straw doll's.

He was in a room, a girl was sitting in front of her computer,

"You summoned me?" he asked quietly,

The girl turned around with a small scream "W…who are y…you?" she asked,

"I am Enma Jun" he said with the same quiet voice,

"H…Hell Boy!" she said, tears in her eyes "You came!"

"Take this" he said and handed her a straw doll,

With shaking hands she took it, looking at it, studying the red string,

"If you really wish to take revenge, pull the red string. When the string is pulled, you will make a covenant with me, and the recipient of your revenge will be ferried straightaway into hell"

Her hands moved quickly to the string, eager to pull it,

"However…" Jun said, stopping her as she looked up at him "Once the revenge has been dealt, you are required to pay the compensation"

"C…compensation? What do you mean?"

"Two holes will appear as you curse a person. If you make the covenant, your soul will fall into hell too…"

She looked at him, horror in her eyes,

"You will not be able to go to heaven. You will be plunged into pain and suffering, left to wander for all eternity… well, that is afterwards, when you die"

She looked at him. And then shook her head "I don't care" she said "This life… with…with him… they're even worse then hell" and she pulled the string…

_"I hear and deliver this vengeance…"_

With a gust of wind the doll disappeared along with Jun.

**_HellHotline HellHotline HellHotline HellHotline _**

A man was walking down the street, heading to a certain girl's house when a young woman came out of nowhere,

"I've been watching you" she said,

"What?" he asked,

"I've been watching you" she said again "I love you…do you love me?"

"What are you talking about?! I don't even know you!"

"Why do you hate me love?" she asked, then disappeared, appearing behind him, her face now rotten and dead "Why?"

"AHHHH!" then, he felt that something was holding his legs, looking down, he saw two hands coming out of the ground. He tried brake free, but the hands were too strong for him, holding his legs in an iron grip.

"Oh pitiful shadow bound in darkness," a boy's figure appeared in the shadows "Looking down on people and causing them pain," the boy got clouser, and the man could see two gray eyes and black hair "A soul drowned in sinful karma..." then silence surrounded him "WANT TO TRY DYING THIS ONCE?" a bell rang, and then everything turned black.

He opened his eyes, and saw the same boy he saw before "Where am I?" he asked,

The only answer he got was the silence,

"Where are you taking me?!" he shouted "Take me back!"

"_This revenge will ferry you to hell"_

And with that, Manjoume Jun led the man to his final journey through the gates of hell.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Liked it?**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
